My 2D Heart
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Enter a two-dimensional creature that developed a distaste for a "popular" smasher. Enter that "popular" smasher who bothers him and you get some weird romance one-shot written by me. Warning! Unusual shonen-ai pairing!


All characters © their respective owners

-x-X-x-

KN: Well, since this pairing made senpai go WTF on Deviantart, I suppose I have to explain myself and write the one-shot of this unusual pairing. This is **boyxboy**, _shounen-ai_, blah and whatever you're going to call it. You know the drill; don't like, please don't read and find something else.

-ILIKEWRITINGANDDRAWING!

Ever since this two-dimensional creature had arrived in Melee, he knew that he was different somehow. Maybe a little too different for anyone to truly understand him. It never really mattered what he did to try to make friends. For one thing, he couldn't communicate as well as others because the only sound he made was a series of beeps that were soft or loud depending on his feelings. And for another, he was a two-dimensional old retro video game character who was living in a new three-dimensional reality. It wasn't fair. Game and Watch didn't have a chance.

And so, he usually stayed in his room which was "as flat and boring as him" (the way some rather creative people described it) and fiddled with things that the newer generation wasn't familiar with and probably wouldn't ever be. He never really strayed much outside of the room except during the beginning of his stay at Melee when he tried to make friends (and was ultimately rejected) and when his matches started.

But there was one week where he got an…unexpected visitor. He knew the name because, well, who didn't? He was a fairly popular newcomer to Melee after all. His game was being promoted in Japan with his being here. He was a freaking social butterfly that liked being helpful. He was good-looking and attracted fangirls pretty fast… But this is getting off tangent, and this visitor was that red-haired Japanese-speaking swordsboy named Roy.

"What's this?" was his first question when he walked in and didn't even knock. He was pointing to the SNES on one of the shelves and then to a portable game console that was featured in Flat Zone. And for the two-dimensional person who at the time never bothered with these "popular" types just asked why the boy was even in his room. The boy general didn't understand seeing as the message came out as beeping noises. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Roy." Game and Watch simply pushed the boy out of his room while saying he knew who the boy was.

'_But you don't know me because you're just like everyone else. You only care about the future! Your type never looks to the past and history repeats its mistakes…'_ was what he was thinking, but his expression softened even though it wasn't visible. _'I don't even know the kid all that well and I kicked him out of my room.'_

Aw, but he could never predict that he would see the boy a week later in the gardens crying on a bench. And he didn't know it would be after he was rejected by his fellow smashers yet again and that he'd be on the verge of giving up on all of them. And he certainly had no idea how bad he would feel for someone he didn't even know and hadn't cared to know about all that well. He could _attempt_ to cheer up the boy, but anything he ever did was either "cute" or "stupid".

And yet, he felt compelled to walk over to the kid and pulled a flat, black rose out of his magic pocket thing he normally pulled weapons out of in the matches. He tried giving it to Roy, but the boy just stared at it and him. When Roy did reach for it and try to grab it, the rose disappeared and left Roy surprised. Game and Watch pulled out another rose and handed it to Roy, but just as Roy tried to grab it, the rose disappeared again. Game and Watch knew Roy couldn't actually grab it, but he pulled out another anyway.

"Are you making fun of me?" the boy general asked with his eyes slightly narrowed. Alarmed, the two-dimensional smasher shook his head as best he could. It was never his intention to make the boy feel worse. Roy wiped his tears away and tried to grab the rose again. And poof! It disappeared again. The general narrowed his eyes and a slight frown appeared on his face. Game and Watch pulled out the rose and let a few minutes pass by when all of a sudden, Roy's hand shot out and grabbed it. "Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph.

This had never happened before, so of course the two-dimensional smasher was surprised, but he was shocked when the rose suddenly changed from pure black to bright red petals and a green stem with green leaves. It was still a two-dimensional rose, however. The young Fire Emblem had tilted his head slightly and just stared in awe for a whole three seconds.

"I didn't know you could do that! Um…" he looked down and hid his expression, "do you mind if I keep it?" Game and Watch just beeped once to say yes. It was always his intention to give the rose to him in the first place (even if he hadn't really known if anyone could grab it). The boy looked up and smiled. "Thank you." And then Game and Watch was pulled into a hug before he could protest. Even though he denied it at the time, he actually enjoyed this interaction seeing as it was the only warm kind of interaction he had with anyone, but in back of his mind…he always knew there had to have been another reason.

And like a persistent little sibling, the boy came back to visit Game and Watch from time to time much to the two-dimensional smasher's dismay. At the moments, he still hadn't cared all that much for these popular smashers and he hadn't started then. And yet, the boy general would barge in some day, ask questions about some object he'd never seen before, get beeping noises as a reply, and then he'd be pushed out of the room.

One day was different, however. One time, Game and Watch got hit full-on by a white, pillow-like creature with eyes (otherwise known as "sandbag"). When he came to, he was lying on the floor with Pikachu, Pichu, and (surprise, surprise) Roy looking down at him with a worrisome expression wondering if he was okay.

"Sorry. I was just trying to beat Pikachu's score in the home-run contest. Are you okay?" the boy general asked. Game and Watch just jumped up and pulled out a sign with a "thumbs up" picture on it. "You're a fast healer, huh?" Smiles on everybody's faces! "Well, if you're still hurt, call if you need anything." The two-dimensional smasher pulled a bell and made a ringing noise. "Or use a bell." Although he had heard Roy laugh many times, he had to admit that it was a sweet and pleasant laugh. "I guess that works too." The trio was soon leaving the flat as paper smasher alone.

"I didn't know you made friends with Mr. Game and Watch." Pichu could be heard squeaking to Roy.

"His name's 'Mr.' Game and Watch?"

"Oh, you were in the library when he was being introduced to us by Master Hand, right?" Library? It was a bit prejudice, but the two-dimensional smasher would've never pegged Roy as a scholar type… "He's a new smasher, but he usually just stays in his room, so it's no wonder you don't see him much."

"He's a smasher?! Really? He didn't really look like a fighter…" Picture an anime vein on Game and Watch. He couldn't believe his not visible ears. "I guess looks are deceiving. I'll have to watch out for him in the matches." If Game and Watch could blush, he would. Well, he did, but it wasn't visible on his face.

"I didn't think anyone could be friends with that guy. Sometimes I try talking to him, but I just couldn't understand him." Pikachu commented. Game and Watch sighed and turned away from the door. He picked up the retro portable game system that's featured in Flat Zone (A/N: I'm too lazy to look up the actual name, okay? I think you know what I'm talking about) and sighed again.

"You just didn't try hard enough, Pikachu." Game and Watch looked towards the door when he heard Roy's voice. "Shame on you." And for some reason he couldn't explain, Game and Watch blushed at how cute Roy sounded when he was scolding someone and acting like authority. Again, it was a bit prejudice, but Roy seemed more like a rebel than one to uphold rules.

But Game and Watch still hadn't known Roy all that well. He didn't know that the only reason he found Roy crying in the gardens was because of Marth. Well, wouldn't those two be friends? Why did this happen? Just because Marth came from the same world didn't mean he'd want to be friends with some pipsqueak he was stuck with because the boy couldn't speak English. Although, later they all came to an understanding that Marth _did_ actually care for the kid when he risked his life to get Roy to safety that one stormy night, but again, this is getting off tangent.

Game and Watch wouldn't find out that Roy normally went to the library to look up words he didn't understand in an old dictionary or read up on ancient history, but now he went to the library to find topics Game and Watch would be familiar with. He looked up things made in the two dimensional smasher's time, so that maybe he could stay a little bit longer in his room without getting pushed out. But why would he want to stay longer and why did he always pester and cling to someone who still hadn't appreciated his company?

Neither smasher knew the answer to that until later. Not until Game and Watch would get the boy upset many times and then apologize by pulling out those flat, black roses that turned red and green when Roy touched them. Not until Roy would invite him to all those upcoming events and realize how fast his heart was beating when Game and Watch accepted those invitations. Not until Game and Watch would stumble into Roy's room and find the general upset with him for invading his privacy unannounced and all.

Not until he'd find the vase where Roy kept all the red roses he had given him. And that's when he stopped denying it. That's when he stopped denying that he had actually fallen for a _boy_. That was when he pulled out this big, flat, black heart and held it to Roy. This could've been viewed as "cute" or "stupid", but he could hardly remember a time where he'd ever been this serious…or this in love…

And when Roy accepted it, it turned pink before shrinking down to the size of a pebble and changed to a brighter red than the roses. It was small and soft, but it didn't look like it could ever disappear or break. This was a two-dimensional heart, but it had all the intensity of a three-dimensional love.

"Take care of it" was what he wanted to say even if he was unable and Roy wouldn't understand him, but he knew the boy would when Roy kissed him.

-BUTWHOCANLIVEWITHOUTMUSIC?!

KN: Well, how can I explain myself? Besides blaming Hoshi for it, which I normally do even though it _is_ her fault. I mean, she did ask me--!

Hoshi: How many people can you pair Roy up with before people start calling him a whore?

KN: Hoshi, do we really have to reenact…?

Hoshi: Yes.

KN: -monotone- Hoshi, let's not turn this into a game.

Hoshi: Mr. Game and Watch?! Hmm, well that does sound like a unique pairing; I think you should do it.

KN: -monotone- WTF? End reenactment. So yeah, then I got sucked into it and I got the idea of Game and Watch's magically color changing roses and poof! Story idea done. Pairing oneshot challenge has yet another pairing. I consider the whole Game and Watch giving his heart thing homage to _Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts_ by Dragon's Return (You have GOT to read that story, by the way. NEVER have I seen anyone capture this two-dimensional smasher's character so perfectly! NEVER!) It's in my favorites.

KN: Forgive me; my author notes are such a bore and they're pretty long by other writers' standards, but thanks so much for reading my story and my author notes regardless of whether you liked it or not!


End file.
